


The Cuckoo Perspective

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Issue Related, Mind Games, Sisters, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian breaks the rules. Well, that's not really a surprise, is it? After some debate, the Three-in-One do too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cuckoo Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel - New X-Men (II)  
> Timeline: Issue 14  
> Summary: Julian breaks the rules. Well, that's not really a surprise, is it? After some debate, the Three-in-One do too.  
> A/N: Inspired by the first icon on this page; http://dorksidefiker.livejournal.com/734812.html which used the law # 954 - I will not convince the entire party to play identical copies of the same character on the grounds we're sextuplets. (http://theglen.livejournal.com/16735.html)  
> A/N2: The Cuckoos are smart, both intelligent and street-wise. So why would they make idiots of themselves by all going to the same dance with Hellion and doting over him?  
> Beta: None  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: June 28, 2010

"So, girls, I hear you're free for the dance." Keller gave the three identical girls his most charming smile and sat on the edge of the table in the common room. The girls, standing in a row, turned to look at each other. "Wanna go with me?"

_*He's cute.*_

_*He's full of himself.*_

_*He's only asking us because Sofia turned him down.*_

_*Do you think she knows that he's--*_

_*Phoebe!*_

_*What? It's a fair question.*_ Simultaneously, the Three-in-One eyed the boy in question as he flipped through a comic someone had left behind.

_*It's insulting.*_

_*It's harmless*_

_*He's so sure of his physical appeal, he's convinced we'd never turn him down.*_

_*Well, he is cute.*_

_*Celeste, you already thought that.*_

_*Where's the harm?*_

Two heads turned to look at the third in surprise.

_*Irma, are you actually siding with Celeste?*_

_*Well, it's not like any of us wanted to go with someone else. And well all know that he's--*_

_*Mindee!*_

_*What? Don't tell me you have a crush on him?*_

_*No. But that doesn't mean that we should be gossiping about him.*_

_*Celeste, it's not gossip when it's true. Besides, who's going to hear us?*_

_*A foolish question, girls.*_ An outside mind chide. _*You never know who's listening in when you leave yourself unguarded.*_ The uninvited voice was unmistakeable.

_*Yes, Miss Frost.*_ They though in unity in their sweetest voice. The implication was clear; go away. Which the Headmistress understood and ignored.

_*I'd suggest you give the boy an answer before he begins to doubt his desiribility.*_

Phoebe snorted, both in the mindlink and out loud. Julian looked up, curious.

_*It wouldn't hurt him to learn a bit of humility.*_

Hellion realized they were still doing the telepath thing and began to use his telekinesis to make the tacky hula girl figurine in the windowsill dance.

_*I know a few people who would say the same thing about you, girls. Now, let him down gently and remember we have a session later this afternoon.*_ They felt Emma's smugness as she withdrew from the hivemind, and Phoebe bristled at Frost's arrogance.

_*She thinks we're that predictable, does she?*_ "Yes." Julian's head shot up and the Hawaii souvenir fell with a dull thud. Phoebe's sisters stared in surprise as she smiled sultrily at him. "We would love–"

" –to be your dates." Celeste and Mindee chimed in musically. They gave him identical smiles and swayed slightly, also in sync.

"Cool." He nodded suavely and sauntered out of the room. "I'll pick you up at your room at seven." He called as he left, not looking backwards to see if that worked for them.

_*It's too bad. He is very cute.*_

_*I thought you were offended by his proposal?*_ Mindee asked.

_*He's full of himself.*_ Phoebe repeated. _*But less annoying then Miss Frost.*_

_*Yes.*_

Phoebe and Mindee sat down and began to do their assignments. Celeste wandered over to the window and picked up the doll, setting it in the same position it had been in earlier. She wondered when Phoebe would realize Miss Frost had manipulated her into agreeing to go to the dance, but was careful to keep the thought to herself.

"I think we should wear pink."


End file.
